Have a drink, Lisbon !
by Americannibale
Summary: Quand Jane réussit à tirer Lisbon hors de son bureau pour boire un verre, et que c'est finalement lui qui abuse un peu du whisky... /!\ OS Jisbon /!\


Bonjour/bonsoir, me voici avec un OS Jisbon qui a la base ne devait pas exactement se passer comme ça, je pense avoir plutôt suivi mes idées du moment pour écrire ce OS, qui aura peut-être une suite, si ça vous intéresse !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de The Mentalist ainsi que les références ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

"Allez, venez. Lisbon, on va bien s'amuser !"

La brunette secoua la tête. C'était hors de question, elle n'irait pas. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'allait même pas tenter de le faire comprendre à Jane, elle allait simplement rester assise à son bureau à travailler jusqu'à très tard.

Elle jeta un regard à la pile de dossier qui se dressait devant elle, et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à cause de Jane et de ses magouilles qu'elle avait autant de rapport à écrire, et il osait lui demander d'abandonner son boulot et de se détendre "pour une fois".

Une fois de plus, elle ne pût que s'énerver devant le culot du mentaliste. Elle prit la pochette qui était au sommet de la pile et commença à en lire les grandes lignes, mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer à cause des commentaires que Jane piaillait avec enthousiasme, essayant à tout pris de la convaincre.

Après à peine une vingtaine de secondes, Lisbon perdit son calme et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main -à savoir un crayon à papier- et le lança à travers la pièce, atteignant le consultant à la tête.

"- Sortez de mon bureau ! Maintenant !

- Alleeeez Lisbon, venez, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de sortir un peu !

- Jane, j'ai des obligations envers le Bureau, il va falloir que vous vous mettiez ça dans le crâne un jour.

- Bon, si vous tenez autant à ces fichus dossiers, prenez en deux ou trois dans votre sac, vous venez avec moi, on ne prend qu'un seul petit verre, et je vous ramène chez vous, où vous pourrez tranquillement travailler. Ça vous va ?

- Hum. "Je vous ramène chez vous." Ça induit de monter dans votre tas de ferraille j'imagine ?

- Génial Lisbon, je savais que vous accepteriez ! Venez, je connais l'endroit parfait !"

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à se lever de son fauteuil, attrapant au passage le sac et la veste de Lisbon, qui fut jeter en dehors de son bureau par Jane, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à convaincre sa boss.

Ils prirent l'ascenceur, débouchant presque directement à l'extérieur.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver la voiture du blond, étant donner qu'il n'y en avait que trois sur le parking.

La sienne, celle de Lisbon, et celle du gardien, qu'ils saluèrent avec un sourire lorsqu'ils sortirent à bord de la Citroën.

"Génial, se dit Lisbon, en arrivant demain, j'apprendrais certainement qu'une rumeur aura été lancé dés l'arrivée des premiers agents, sur le soit-disant couple que je forme avec Jane..."

Elle soupira et posa sa tête contre la vitre fermée, ce qu'elle regretta immédiatement, car la conduite de Jane lui fit se cogner le crâne contre l'intérieur de la portière.

Au volant, celui-ci jeta un regard en coin à sa partenaire.

Si elle conservait cette attitude, la soirée s'annonçait morne. Mais il savait bien qu'il trouverait un moyen de la faire changer d'humeur. Après tout, il y parvenait toujours. Supportant mal le silence qui s'installait, il alluma la radio qui passait une vieille chanson des années 80.

Ravi de cette occasion, Jane fit quelques pas de "danse" un peu risqués étant donné qu'il était au volant et fredonna le tube d'une voix aiguë semblable à celle du chanteur, ce qui décrocha un sourire à Lisbon, qui détourna son regard du paysage pour s'intéresser un peu plus au conducteur.

Elle le fixait, sans rien dire, avant de lui poser une question :

"Pourquoi m'avez-vous inviter à prendre un verre Jane ?

Celui-ci réfléchit l'espace d'une seconde, avant de répondre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Lisbon, je n'essayerai pas de vous séduire autour d'un verre.

- Je ne pense pas que vous vouliez me séduire autour d'un verre...

-Oh voyons, comme si ça ne vous avez pas au moins effleuré l'esprit !"

Le ton de Jane était joueur, mais elle choisit de garder le silence. Bien sur que cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais jamais elle n'avouerait cela à Jane.

Il lui jèterai encore ce regard lourd de sous-entendu, plus exaspérant qu'aucun autre, ce qui n'était pas peu dire chez Jane.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus, car la voiture se rangea entre deux autres, devant un bar, puis se figea.

Le soulagement envahi Lisbon.

Elle n'était pas morte, Jane ne les avait pas tués avec sa conduite !

Ils descendirent du véhicule et pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment.

La devanture ne faisait pas spécialement envie, mais l'intérieur avait l'air correct.

Un comptoir en bois brillant devant lesquels se dressaient des sièges métalliques noir, des tables rondes étaient dispersées ça et là dans la salle, il y avait des tables de billards, et même un Jukebox dans un coin.

Ce n'était certainement pas propre comme dans un musée, mais Lisbon avait déjà vu mille fois pire.

Et bien que les agissements de Jane soient discutables, et savait bien qu'il ne l'emmènerait jamais n'importe où, sans connaître l'endroit.

Après le rapide regard que la brune avait jeté sur la salle, ils zigzaguèrent entre les tables et se faufilèrent jusqu'au bar, où ils prirent deux des sièges.

Jane fit un signe au barman qui prit leur commande et qui revint vite avec un verre de whisky pour Jane, et un verre de tequila pour Lisbon.

Une fois que le serveur fut retourné à ses occupations, le mentaliste émit un léger sifflement.

"- Eh ben, quand vous vous y mettez, vous ne faites pas semblant vous !

- Vous pouvez parlez, votre boisson est plus forte que la mienne !

- Roh, si vous vouliez qu'on s'ennuie, vous auriez dû me le dire, on serait allés faire du bingo !"

A ce moment, Lisbon ne pensait absolument pas à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait sur son bureau, mais au sens des phrases de Jane.

Il voulait s'amuser, et c'était pour ça qu'il buvait ?

Hmm, elle hésitait à faire de même.

Le blond leva son verre, attendant que Lisbon imite son geste.

"Et bien, on n'a qu'a trinquer aux... Aux acharnés du travail et à leurs odieux consultants !"

Ils entrechoquèrent légèrement leurs deux verres, avant de les porter à leurs lèvres.

La tequila coulait doucement dans la gorge de Lisbon, lui brûlant délicieusement l'oesophage à mesure qu'elle descendait, et elle fut immédiatement envahie d'une intense chaleur, et se sentit plus détendue.

Elle reposa son verre, s'accouda au comptoir et regarda Jane avec des yeux légèrement plus brillants.

Celui-ci fit de même, et il restèrent un moment dans cette position, à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Jane brise le silence.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous prendriez de la tequila, après..."

Outch, Lisbon baissa le regard vers le sol, elle ressentit comme un coup de point dans le ventre.

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Bosco et elle finissaient toujours leurs affaires à la tequila, c'était leur habitude.

Avant, elle n'en buvait qu'à cette occasion, et s'interdisait de boire de l'alcool le reste du temps.

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à Jane, et se fit hésitante.

"Je... Jane, j'ai avancé. Enfin, j'ai... Ça fait des années, il n'aurait pas voulu... Je pense souvent à lui, vous savez. Pourquoi remuer-cela maintenant Jane ?!

-... Je suis désolé Lisbon, c'était totalement hors de propos, c'était indiscret et innaproprié. Garçon, la même chose s'il vous plait !"

Alors que le serveur amenait deux nouveaux verres, Lisbon lança un sourire à Jane, de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne se formalisait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Après tout, il avait déjà fait mille fois pire !

Ils burent ce nouveau verre, cul-sec cette fois encore, et ils se sentirent chacun empli d'une énergie nouvelle.

La musique changea pour passer un air de vieux jazz, et Lisbon leva la tête vers la scène où se produisait un groupe de musique, et eut un léger sourire, que Jane remarqua immédiatement.

"Vous voulez danser, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il désigna les quelques couples qui s'étaient levés de leur table pour se mouvoir au rythme du jazz, et ils firent de même.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent, la main de Jane glissa sur la hanche de sa chef tandis que leurs mains se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes, tandis qu'ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts.

L'autre main de Lisbon sur l'épaule de Jane, ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Le contact de la main du consultant sur la peau nue de sa hanche dévoilée par son débardeur noir qui commençait à remonter lui donna des frissons, que Jane perçu évidemment, et qui le satisfit immensément.

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Lisbon percevait tout chez lui, depuis les reflets gris qui parsemaient ses yeux bleus jusqu'au détail de ses boucles dorées.

Selon leurs mouvements, leurs joues s'effleuraient, provoquant une sensation de chaleur dans le bas ventre de la brune.

Les dernières notes de la musique furent joués, et en un ultime petit pas de danse, ils pivotèrent légèrement, et cette fois ci, ce furent leurs lèvres qui s'effleurèrent.

Le silence se fit et elle prit conscience de la situation.

Elle s'écarta doucement des bras de Jane qui s'était refermés autour d'elle et, soudainement effrayée, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le comptoir.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était assoiffée et redemanda deux verres.

Elle but le sien d'un trait, avant de sentir deux mains sur ses hanches.

Elle se retourna, prête à s'expliquer, mais se rendit compte que c'était inutile.

Le teint de Jane était déjà gris, il portait une forte odeur d'alcool et venait de s'enfiler le troisième verre.

Décidément, il ne tenait vraiment pas bien l'alcool.

La brune avait une plus grande expérience de la boisson mais tout de même.

Lisbon devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas très fraîche non plus.

Tandis qu'elle reculait, Jane se rapprocha d'elle et la coinça contre le bar, avant d'essayer de l'embrasser.

Bien que Lisbon en mourrait d'envie, elle réussit à trouver assez de force morale pour poser deux doigts sur les lèvres de son consultant, comme pour l'en dissuader.

Elle lui sourit d'un petit air désolé et lui murmura

"Venez Jane, je vous raccompagne..."

Elle sortit un billet qu'elle déposa dans la main du barman qui n'avait pas changé depuis le début, et attira Jane dehors.

L'air frais de l'extérieur lui remit les idées en place, mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas prendre le volant.

Elle réfléchit un instant, et trouva une alternative.

Par chance, un hôtel ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Elle irait le coucher - car il n'était apparemment plus en mesure de le faire seul- et elle se débrouillerait pour rentrer chez elle après.

Elle passa alors son bras dans le sien, pour être sur qu'il ne se jète pas sous les roues d'une voiture.

Elle remarqua alors que la soirée n'avait pas été très bavarde.

Lisbon s'aperçut aussi que Jane était plus affectif, mais bien plus silencieux lorsqu'il avait bu que lorsqu'il était sobre.

Drôle d'ironie sachant qu'habituellement, l'alcool provoquait l'effet inverse.

Ils marchèrent alors silencieusement, tandis que Jane laissait un peu trop trainer ses mains, mais Lisbon ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, si ce n'était de remonter sa main tous les dix mètres.

Par chance, l'hôtel n'était qu'à cinq cent mètres, ils furent donc bien vite arrivés à l'intérieur.

En fait, c'était un petit bâtiment d'une grande chaîne de motel, mais ça ferait très bien l'affaire.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le hall d'entrée et Lisbon demanda une chambre à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui lui tendait une clé.

Elle régla d'avance la nuit de Jane, et ils montèrent un étage en direction de la chambre. Une fois devant la porte, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure et fit entrer Jane dans la chambre, avant de s'y glisser elle aussi.

Pour le prix, la chambre était plus que correct.

Un lit deux places, une salle de bain individuelle, deux tables de nuit et même une télévision !

Le temps qu'elle referme la porte, Jane s'était affalé sur le lit, et il admirait sa patronne qui se tenait devant lui.

"Lisbooooon ? Vous voulez bien rester ? Pour touuuuute la nuit ?"

La brune fixa Jane avec les yeux écarquillés.

Elle pourrait discuter, mais elle se dit que le Jane saoul était aussi buté que le Jane sobre.

De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de traverser toute la ville à pied pour rentrer chez elle. Elle accepta d'un signe de tête, avant de s'assoir en tailleur sur le lit.

Jane se redressa et se mît dans la même position. Il avait l'air un peu mieux que tout à l'heure, même si il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

"- Et si on continuait notre soirée ici ? On pourrait faire un jeu !"

Devant le regard hésitant de sa partenaire, il ajouta d'une voix grave et sensuelle qui n'était pas la sienne

"- Allez Teresa, s'il vous plait.

- D'accord d'accord, je joue. A quoi d'ailleurs ?

- J'avais pensé à un action ou vérité !

- Vous êtes un éternel adolescent Jane.

- Vous commencez ! Action ou vérité ?

- Hum, avec vous je me méfie. Vérité.

- Roh vous êtes pas drôle. Alors... Que diriez-vous de retenter ce que vous avez esquivé tout à l'heure ? A savoir... Notre baiser."

Lisbon ne savait pas si Jane était sérieux, elle décida donc de se laisser prendre au jeu.

"- Actuellement, j'ai plus envie de vous embrasser que n'importe quoi d'autre. A vous, action ou vérité ?

- Je vous suis. Vérité.

- Regretterez-vous tout ça demain ? Ce que vous avez dis, ce qui va peut être se passer...

- Non. Quoiqu'il se passe avec vous, je ne pourrais le regretter. A vous.

- Allons y pour action.

- Retirez votre débardeur.

- Pardon ?!

- Retirez votre débardeur."

Sans y réfléchir vraiment, Lisbon fit passer son débardeur de coton noir par dessus ses épaules et le fit tomber au sol, dévoilant son soutien gorge en dentelle de même couleur, galbant une poitrine parfaite que Jane ne put s'empêcher de contempler.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais et jeta un regard de braise à Jane, qui murmura un "action" à peine audible.

"- Rapprochez vous. J'ai enlevé mon débardeur pour vous, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas pour rien..."

Jane n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa boss lui demande réellement de faire ça.

Il en avait tellement envie...

Il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et la fit basculer sur le dos, ses cheveux lui auréolant le visage.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de sa poitrine. Il la frôla à peine, ce qui fut tout de même courber le dos de la brune qui frissonnait déjà.

Puis il se rapprocha et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps, avant de couvrir sa poitrine de baisers chauds.

Il redescendît jusqu'à son ventre, auquel il fit subir le même traitement.

Enfin, il remonta encore, et l'effleurant cette fois ci de sa langue qu'il faisait courir le long de ses seins.

Sous lui, Lisbon se mordait la lèvre, avant de pousser un gémissement de contentement qui conforta Jane dans l'idée qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

Il fit ensuite glisser ses mains dans le dos de sa boss, pour dégrafer le morceau de tissu qui les entravaient, mais il fut arrêté par une main posée à plat sur son torse.

Lisbon se releva doucement, puis plongea son regard dans celui de Jane, avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son consultant.

Celui-ci fut d'abord pris au dépourvu, puis il lui rendit son baiser avec plus encore de passion.

Lorsqu'il entrouvrît les lèvres, elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait d'avoir arrêté Jane il y avait de cela quelques secondes. Sa langue avait le goût de l'alcool, il avait bien trop bu.

Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec un Jane ivre, elle savait qu'elle le regretterait dés qu'elle reprendrait ses esprits.

Comme pour interrompre ses pensées, les lèvres de Jane descendirent le long de son cou, qu'il embrassa, mordilla avant de passer une langue habile.

Après quelques secondes durant lequel le plaisir de Lisbon fut plus qu'intense, il s'écarta et admira son œuvre, avant de fixer Lisbon dans les yeux.

Celle-ci se mît à quatre pâtes au dessus de lui, et lui murmura un "Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui..." Qui, au lieu de stopper le désir que Jane avait pour elle, ne faisait que l'accroître par le mystère qui l'entourait.

Elle se releva alors doucement, puis se glissa dans la salle de bain, le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, caressa d'un doigt la marque dans son cou, réarrangea son soutien gorge et enleva son pantalon, qu'elle laissa dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Jane s'était assoupi.

Elle se glissa alors en sous vêtements entre les draps, et se blottit contre Jane, les images de la soirée passée dans la tête.


End file.
